It Just Happened!
by purpleduck888
Summary: Rebecca has gone missing! All that her parents know is that she is trapped on a planet called Jubiluhets. Will Rebecca and her parents ever see each other again?


IT JUST HAPPENED

It just happened, like that, I don't know how and I don't know why. I do know that it happened to a girl named Rebecca. I don't know why you should be interested in this story but I guess you are. So here you are, it's story time!

It happened on a planet called Jubiluhets. Now this planet is not for girls named Rebecca. This girl however got to this planet, some way some how. I don't care to do research on it; I am already doing research on Dinosaurs. Anyway, she and her friend Anna were having a fight that day; it was a silly reason because you know what it was about? It was about, a pencil. There was a test that day, E.L.A. to be precise. Both girls needed a pencil for the test since there was a substitute and she didn't know there was a test. Both girls grabbed for the pencil and, "it's mine, fair and square, and you better be ok with that cause it is mine."

"No it's is so mine. I was here first, anyone can see that." The pencil happened to belong to a boy named Fred, but he was to busy picking his nose to notice. Now the reason these girls were friends was because of their mothers, who loved to talk to each other when Anna and Rebecca were having a play date. So they weren't friends for a good reason as you can see. Now, the reasons I went through that little story with you is because of two reasons. One, because I thought you should know how their friendship was and two, the substitute comes in the story shortly. Now, scientists don't know what is out in space and on planets for sure, but as soon as Rebecca landed on Jubilupet she knew what was true and what was false.

When it was 4:00 o'clock and Rebecca still hadn't come home from school, her parents got worried, well her father wasn't too nervous because he went to take a nap when he heard, but Rebecca's mother was very worried. She called up Anna's mom (her father was divorced) and when she picked up the phone Rebecca's mom asked immediately, "Have you seen Rebecca recently?"

"No, I'm sorry, I will ask Anna, hold on." There were a few minutes of silence and then there was yelling at the other line. "Hello, Margaret, (Rebecca's mom's name) Anna doesn't know where she could be but she did say that she hopes you find her. I mean where could she be, Mars?"

"Well thanks anyway Geri (Anna's mom's name) and we have to have lunch together another time soon, bye." Margaret hung up the phone. "Honey, Geri didn't know where Rebecca is, do you think Flora would?" Flora was another of Rebecca's friends.

"I don't know honey, I'm trying to sleep. Leave me alone." So Margaret called Flora's house.

It rang 5 times before someone answered, it was a man and before Margaret could speak the man said, "I know where you daughter is and she is in danger of monstrous things, I can say no more. Good bye." And the man hung up. The man had a rough voice and anyone could recognize his voice if they heard it once. Now the substitute comes in. This is top secret but the person who answered the phone was the substitute.

Margaret decided to call Flora's house again to see if the same man answered. As soon as it rang someone picked up. It was almost like who ever had answered the phone had been waiting for a phone call. On the phone a woman with a cheery voice answered. "Hello this is Judy. How can I help you?"

"Oh. Hello Judy. This is Margaret. I was wondering if Rebecca was over at your house or if Flora has seen her after school anywhere?

"Wait one second hon." There was a pause and then all of a sudden, "FLORA, have you seen Rebecca anywhere?" There was another silence and then Judy replied. "No I am sorry Flora doesn't know where she could be, all she knows is that after she left the class when the bell rung that Rebecca had hurried off to talk to the Science teacher, Mr. Waldo-favor. That is all I know. I am sorry. I really hope we can have tea with you sometime soon at that new place. I really want to go there. It is supposed to be great. The tea and the place, I mean. Someone told me that they have over 50 different kinds of teas to choose from and you can order it online or when you are there. Oh and the place has a fireplace to warm your lil' toesies. Oh and there are comfortable couches and plush chairs and oak tables. Oh it sound lovely it really does, doesn't it dear? I can't wait to go there with you oh but it gets very crowded and the hours are weird. It is like from Tuesday to Thursday hours from 12:00 to 4:45 I think. We will defiantly have to make a date for that place. Well that is all sweet. See you soon Margi. Tata." And with that there was a click of the phone and Judy had managed some how to stop talking.

"It's Margaret," she grumbled. Margaret didn't know what to do. She sank back into a red plush chair and closed her eyes. Thoughts went through her mind and she saw swirls and shapes floating in her mind. Something was appearing, it got closer and closer. It seemed to be writing. YES! It was a sentence, but she couldn't read it. It kept moving away and then coming closer but then going away again, too quickly to read. She felt as if she was helplessly lost. Then she saw something else. It was a person. Waving at her, Margaret could just barely make out the shape of the person. She had long dark hair and a skinny body and a fat round face. YES! It looked almost exactly the same as Rebecca. That is all Margaret remembered.

"Honey! Wake up. We have a reservation to the Green Moose at 6:30. It is already 6:00 and it takes 15 minutes to get there and you aren't ready. Let's go sweetie," Roger (Rebecca's dad) pestered Margaret.

"Hmmm?" Margaret asked half asleep, half awake.

"I said Margaret, are you listening. Get up," Roger almost blew the house down.

"Alright, I will be ready in a second," Margaret cooed as she got up off the comfortable chair and headed for her room. She picked out a short tight purple dress with red flowers on it. She picked up a pink shawl and rapped it around herself. She put earrings on that looked like a rain drop but bigger. And a necklace with sea glass on it. She put a tab of makeup on and some white high healed shoes. And for the finishing touch she added a bit of lavender perfume. "Ready," Sang Margaret as her shoes tapped against the wood floor.

"Honey, you look marvelous," Roger admired. They walked through the grass which was damp from the dew and drove to the Green Moose. This got Margaret's mind off or Rebecca for a while.

"No, I don't understand Roger. It isn't fair. Why should you be able to go and I have to stay home and do nothing? It isn't fair. I won't let you go. I don't understand Roger. Why don't you understand? You always go to the movies on Thursday night and don't forget that on Tuesdays you go bowling with your buddies. Oh and on Mondays you play golf. Oh and how could I forget? On most Saturday afternoons you go play tennis. I only go to a sewing class on Sunday evenings and I go to the swimming pool or play bridge with my girlfriends on Wednesday nights. Get it. You go to place 4 times a week and I go only go to 2 places, and I have to split Sunday evenings, sometimes playing bridge and sometimes going to the swimming pool. The only other free day is Friday and that is when we go out together. I should be able to go Roger. I don't understand why you won't let me go," Cried Margaret going on and on.

"Well what else would you like to do?" blasted Roger at his wife.

"I would like to go to a garden class, or maybe even a garden club, go to the gym to work out, maybe even go to a cooking class, I really do love to cook, and I have to split a day on Wednesday, so it would be nice if I could move swimming to another day." Margaret explained.

"Well that's just dandy. You get to go out 5 times a week and I will only get to go out once a week? That seems fair, don't you think.

I know it isn't fair, but then we will both have to cut something, or do things on the same day. I could go to the gym and go swimming on the same day, then have my sewing class, garden class, and cooking class on the same day, and then go play bridge with my girlfriends, that would work, wouldn't it? And whichever day I play bridge I will have extra time, to make dinner, or you can do something on that day. Let me check that, let's see, that's 1, 2, 3 days. Ok, I figured out what I have to do, now let's see if you can do it Robert." Margaret said in a satisfied tone.

Ok, um, lets see, Golf on one day, tennis on another day, bowling on another day, and what does that leave. Movies, I could go out to movies after your bridge game, since I go to see movies at night and your bridge games are at noon. That works, and we still have a free day, to go out to dinner.

"That is great, but what about this weekend? The big pumpkin festival you like to go to, and the bingo game I have to go to, are on the same day, we won't be having our together day this weekend. Is that ok?" Asked Margaret.

"You don't have to go to your bingo game." Robert challenged.

"Yes I do, all my girlfriends are counting on me showing up, and I already baked a pie for it. Apple pie to be exact." Margaret retorted.

"Alright, just this weekend. But never again. Are we good?" Robert finished.

Yes, we are. Thank you for understanding dear." Margaret said.


End file.
